Ash Ketchum
Ash Ketchum ja サトシen Ash Ketchum Gesamtansicht ・ Porträt Informationen Geschlecht ♂ männlich Alter 10 Jahre, 10 Monate, 10 Tage (zu Beginn seiner Reise) Region Kanto, Orange-Inseln, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Einall, Decolor-Inseln, Kalos Begegnung Alabastia Familie Delia Ketchum (Mutter) Spiele PL Trainer Pokémon-Typ Trainer ohne best. Typ Diese Person tritt im Anime, im Manga und im Spiel auf. Ash Ketchum (*22. Mai 1986) ist der Hauptcharakter des Pokémon-Animes und kommt somit ausnahmslos in jeder Episode der Anime-Hauptreihe vor. Er ist der Sohn von Delia Ketchum, welche zusammen mit ihrem Pantimos in Ashs Heimatstadt Alabastia lebt; es ist nichts über seinen Vater bekannt. Von dem dort lebenden Professor Eich bekommt er auch sein erstes Pokémon; es ist aber keines der bekannten Kanto-Starter Bisasam, Glumanda oder Schiggy, sondern ein Pikachu. ☀Werdegang Kanto Ash Ketchum ist zu Beginn seiner Reise zehn Jahre alt und hat somit nun endlich seine Lizenz als Pokémon-Trainer. Er träumt davon, der weltbeste Pokémonmeister zu werden. Jedoch verschläft er die Ausgabe bei Professor Eich, bei dem man sich eines der Kanto-Starter Bisasam, Glumanda oder Schiggy aussuchen kann. So kommt Ash zu spät, denn der letzte, der vor ihm da gewesen war, war sein Rivale Gary Eich. So bleibt nur noch ein etwas schwierig zu kontrollierendes Pikachu übrig, doch Ash besteht auf es. Die beiden haben anfangs einige Startschwierigkeiten, doch nach einer brenzligen Lage, in der sie von einem Schwarm Habitak verfolgt werden und Ash Pikachu beschützt sowie Pikachu die Habitak mit Donnerschock verjagt, werden die beiden schnell Freunde. Dabei wird durch den Donnerschock versehentlich auch das geliehene Fahrrad von Misty, der er zufällig über den Weg gelaufen ist, zerstört. Fortan begleitet Misty Ash, da sie verlangt, dass er ihr Fahrrad bezahlt. ☀Es dauert nicht lange, bis Ash dann auch sein erstes selbst gefangenes Pokémon, ein Raupy, im Besitz hat, welches sich auch schnell nach einem Kampf mit seinem dritten Pokémon Tauboga zu Safcon weiterentwickelt. Die Entwicklung zu Smettbo folgt wenig später, da es Misty imponieren wollte. ☀In seinem ersten Arenakampf in Marmoria City tritt er gegen Rocko an, gegen den er auch gewinnen kann. Rocko träumt davon, der beste Pokémon-Züchter zu werden und so schließt er sich an. ☀Mit der Zeit fängt sich Ash noch weitere Pokémon, darunter die Starter Bisasam, welches strikt dagegen ist, sich weiterzuentwickeln, Glumanda, welchem Ash das Leben rettete und mit der Zeit sich von Glutexo bis hin zur Endentwicklung Glurak weiterentwickelt, und Schiggy, welches seinen Anführerplatz in der Schiggy-Meute aufgab, um Ash zu begleiten. Auch ein Krabby konnte Ash fangen, welches sich während der Indigo Liga, nachdem Ash alle acht Orden von Kanto für sich entscheiden konnte, zu Kingler weiterentwickelt. Ein Sleimok gerät ebenfalls in seinen Besitz, welches aber vorzugsweise bei Professor Eich lebt. Es gelingt Ash auch, eine ganze Tauros-Herde einzufangen und auch das Kampf-Pokémon Rasaff bringt er in seinen Besitz, welches er jedoch bei einem Kampf-Pokémon-Trainer zurücklässt, da Rasaff bei Ash nicht richtig ausgelastet wäre. Auch lässt er unterwegs sein Smettbo frei, damit es sich anderen Smettbo anschließen kann. ☀Auf seinem ganzen Weg durch Kanto wird Ash stets von dem hinterhältigen Team Rocket verfolgt, bestehend aus Jessie, James und einem sprechenden Mauzi, welche versuchen, sein Pikachu zu stehlen. In der Indigo Liga lernt er Richie kennen, mit welchem er sich gut anfreundet, jedoch verliert er während der Liga gegen ihn, da sein Glurak Ash nicht gehorchte, denn es ist der Meinung, es sei ein zu starkes Pokémon für ihn. Doch Ash ist nicht böse auf Richie, die beiden gehen in Freundschaft auseinander. ☀Bevor sich Ash zusammen mit Misty und Rocko auf den Weg zu den Orange Inseln macht, entwickelt sich sein Tauboga zu Tauboss. Ash lässt es frei, damit es andere Taubsi und Tauboga beschützen kann. ☀Orange Inseln Nach den Ereignissen in Kanto macht Ash sich zusammen mit seinen Freunden Misty und Rocko auf den Weg zu den Orange-Inseln, wo es auf verschiedenen Insel insgesamt vier Orden zu gewinnen gibt. In Valenzia treffen Ash und seine Freunde auf die Professorin der Orange-Inseln, Professor Ivy. Rocko, welcher ohnehin eine Schwäche für jede Frau hat, hat sich wieder einmal verliebt und entschließt sich dazu, bei Professor Ivy zu bleiben um ihr bei ihrer Pokémon-Forschung zu helfen. ☀So gehen Ash und Misty alleine weiter, doch ihr Team wird wieder gefüllt, als der Pokémon-Beobachter Tracey dazu stößt. Wenig später kann Ash sich ein Lapras fangen, mit dessen Hilfe die Freunde von Insel zu Insel gelangen können. Auf einer Grapefruit-Insel ist ein Relaxo dabei alle Früchte zu fressen und mit viel Mühe kann Ash auch dieses Pokémon fangen. ☀Nachdem Ash alle vier Orden der Orange Inseln gesammelt hat, trifft er auf der Insel Pummelo ein, wo er gegen den Champ der Orange Liga, Drake, antritt. Das 6-gegen-6-Match kann Ash mit viel Anstrengung für sich entscheiden, woraufhin er einen Platz in der Ruhmeshalle bekommt. Er setzte seine Pokémon Pikachu, Schiggy, Tauros, Lapras, Bisasam und Glurak ein. Vom letzteren gewann Ash während der Reise durch die Orange-Inseln das Vertrauen, wodurch Glurak ihm endlich gehorcht. ☀Nach dem Sieg machen sich Ash, Misty und Tracey auf den Weg nach Hause. Vorher jedoch treffen sie auf eine Horde Lapras, der früheren Familie von Ashs Lapras, sodass sich Ash dazu entscheidet, Lapras freizulassen. In Alabastia treffen sie überraschenderweise Rocko wieder, welcher auf die Frage, wieso er nicht bei Professor Ivy ist, sehr deprimiert ist. Tracey, welcher ein großer Fan von Professor Eich ist, entscheidet sich dazu, bei ihm zu bleiben um ihm zu assistieren. Rocko hingegen schließt sich Ash und Misty wieder an. ☀Johto Nachdem Ash Champion auf den Orange Inseln geworden war, geht er zusammen mit Misty und Rocko nach Johto. In der Johto Region muss Ash gegen 8 Arenaleiter antreten. In Azalea City treffen sie auf Kurt. Dieser kann aus den verschiedenen Aprikokos Pokébälle herstellen. Im Laufe seiner Reise fängt er alle drei Johto-Starter-Pokémon: Endivie, Feurigel und Karnimani.Auf den Strudelinseln treten Misty und Ash beim Strudelcup an. Ash kommt dabei unter die besten 16. Außerdem treffen Ash und Co. auf den Strudelinseln ein Lugia und sein Kind. Am See des Zorns treffen Ash und seine Freunde auf Siegfried. Er schafft es, das Rote Garados, das ein Projekt von Team Rocket ist, zu besänftigen und zu fangen. Auf der Reise bekommt er zwei Pokémon-Eier. Einmal das Ei seines Donphan und ein Pokémon-Ei von einem Larvitar. Dieses ist sehr schreckhaft, gewöhnt sich aber mit der Zeit an Ash und seine Freunde. Dann gibt er es der Mutter von Larvitar, Despotar, am Silberberg zurück. Bei der Johto-Liga Silber kann Ash nach einem harten Kampf gegen Gary gewinnen. Im Kampf gegen seinen neuen Freund aus Hoenn, Harrison, scheidet er aus. Somit ist er unter den besten 8. ☀Hoenn Nachdem Ash, während der Silberkonferenz in Johto, durch Harrison von Hoenn erfahren hat, will er ebenfalls nach Hoenn. Deshalb reist er nach Alabastia zurück und trennte sich von Misty, die ihre Arena verwalten muss, da ihre Schwestern auf eine Weltreise gehen, und von Rocko, der ebenfalls zu seiner Arena in Marmoria zurückkehrt. Ash beschließt, alle Pokémon, abgesehen von Pikachu, in Alabastia zurückzulassen und nur mit Pikachu nach Hoenn zu reisen. Auch in Hoenn muss er sich gegen acht Arenaleiter beweisen, um an der Meisterschaft Hoenns teilzunehmen. Pikachu erleidet eine Stromüberladung und wird von Ash getrennt, der es später in der Gewalt von Team Rocket wiederfindet. Pikachu ist in einer Maschine gefangen aus der es sich befreit, indem es seine Stromüberladung in ihr entlud, wobei es Maikes Fahrrad grillte, sie ist neue Begleiterin von Ash. Maike fängt eben gerade neu als Trainerin an und nimmt Flemmli als Starter. Ash reist mit ihr nach Blütenburg City, Maikes Heimatstadt, und findet heraus, dass ihr Vater der Arenaleiter der Stadt ist. Dort schließt sich Max, der Bruder von Maike, den beiden an. Auf der Reise nach Metarost City mit Max treffen sie auf Rocko und Ash fängt sich ein Geckarbor und ein Schwalbini. Vor Metarost City schauen sie einem Wettbewerb zu und einer der Koordinatoren bringt Pikachu die Eisenschweif-Attacke bei. Er forderte die dortige Arenaleiterin heraus und gewinnt gegen sie. Danach reisen sie nach Faustauhaven wo Ash sich dem zweiten Arenaleiter stellen will, verliert jedoch gegen ihn wegen seiner physischen Angriffsweise. Nach dem verlorenen Kampf trainiert Ash auf der Insel und fängt sich dabei ein Krebscorps, nach seinem Training fordert er Kamillo wieder heraus und gewinnt. Und immer weiter sammelt er seine Orden und fängt sich noch ein Qurtel und ein Schneppke welches zu Firnontor wird. Während der Reise durchkreuzen Ash und seine Freunde oft Team Magmas/Aquas Pläne und natürlich fangen sich auch Maike und Rocko weiterhin Pokémon. Er trifft auch auf Dragan gegen welchen er kämpft und verliert, da er zu hochmütig war. Schließlich tritt er bei der Hoenn-Meisterschaft an. Dort trifft er Morrison, einen Rivalen gegen den er gewinnt, und auf Tyson, gegen den er verliert, und welcher die Meisterschaft gewann. Ash wird eine der besten 8 und geht nach seiner Reise allein nach Alabastia zurück. ☀Die Kampfzone In Vertania City erfährt Ash dann von Scott von den Kampfstätten die es nun in Kanto gibt. Entschlossen alle Kampfsymbole zu bekommen, macht er sich mit Max, Maike und Rocko, die sich ihm wieder angeschlossen haben, auf den Weg um alle 7 Symbole zu bekommen. Gleich 2 Folgen nach seinem Aufbruch gewinnt er in der Kampffabrik das Kenntnissymbol. ☀Darauffolgend gewinnt er im Kampfring gegen Greta und im Kampfstadion gegen Tasso, und bekommt seine nächsten beiden Symbole. Bevor er in der Kampfipitis gegen Lotte gewinnt, trifft er noch auf die Rangerin Solana, und auf ein Celebi. Die nächsten beiden Symbole gewinnt er im Duellturm von Anabel, und in einem Kampf gegen Serenus. In dieser Zeit entwickeln sich sein Reptain und sein Phanpy weiter zu Gewaldro und Donphan. Außerdem fängt er sich ein Griffel das zuvor immer seine Mütze geklaut hatte. Beim Letzten Symbol, also der Koryphäe Brian hat Ash einige Probleme. Beim ersten Versuch, wird sein Körper von dem König von Poképolis übernommen, und er verliert. Beim zweiten Versuch verliert er selbst. Beim dritten Mal bekommt er Hilfe von seinen alten Pokémon Schiggy, Bisasam und Glurak, und ihm gelingt es zu gewinnen, und der Meister der Kampfzone zu werden. Danach tritt er noch im Wettbewerb von Terracotta gegen Maike an, und erreicht ein Unentschieden. Die beiden teilen sich ihr Band, und tragen es heute noch als Glücksbringer. Maike und Max kehren nach Hoenn zurück, und Rocko mache sich auf den Weg nach Marmoria City. Als Ash wieder nach Alabastia zurückkehrte erfuhr er durch Gary von Sinnoh, und machte sich nur mit Pikachu, und unfreiwilliger weise auch Griffel auf den Weg. ☀Sinnoh Ashs Sinnoh-Abenteuer beginnt schon sehr schwierig, als das Team Rocket gleich versucht, sich Pikachu zu schnappen, dabei geht es kurz verloren. Ash fängt sich, um es zu suchen, ein Staralili. Dank Lucia finden sie wieder zusammen, die ihn von nun an begleitet. Außerdem trifft er wieder auf Rocko und lernt auch gleich seinen neuen Rivalen Paul kennen. In Jubelstadt nimmt Ash an dem dortigen Wettbewerb teil, scheidet aber gegen Zoey, einer Sinnoh-Koordinatorin, aus. In der darauffolgenden Episode entwickelt sich sein Staralili zu Staravia weiter. Vorher fängt er sich auch schon ein Chelast. In Erzelingen trifft er gegen den Arenaleiter Veit an, gegen den er erst beim zweiten Mal gewinnt. ☀In Ewigenau gewann er seinen 2. Orden, in dem er Silvana besiegte. Auf seinem Weg nach Herzhofen trifft er auf das Top Vier Mitglied Lucian und auf den Champ der Sinnoh-Region, Cynthia. In Herzhofen angekommen, nimmt er am 2er-Match von Herzhofen mit Paul als ausgelosten Partner teil, da die Arena geschlossen war. Dabei nimmt er Pauls Panflam in sein Team, welches dieser freigelassen hatte, da es ihm zu schwach war. Auf dem Weg nach Schleiede tauscht er auf Zoeys anraten sein Griffel, gegen Lucias Bamelin, da Griffel sich mehr für Wettbewerbe interessiert, und Bamelin mehr für Kämpfe. In Schleiede trifft er auf Pauls Bruder Reggie, und gewinnt in der Arena trotz eines Unentschieden seinen dritten Orden. ☀Nach dem Arena-Kampf trifft er in Schleiede noch auf Team Galaktik, die die Meteoriten von Schleiede stehlen wollen. Bevor er in Weideburg seinen vierten Orden gewinnt, nimmt er noch am Wassili-Cup am Ufer der Kühnheit teil, wo er einen Platz unter den Top 8 erreicht. Außerdem begegnet er noch dem legendären Pokémon Tobutz, welches sich mit ihm befreundet. Bevor Ash an der Pokémon-Sommer-Akademie teilnimmt, entwickelt sich noch sein Skorgla, welches er zuvor gefangen hat, zu Skorgro. In Elyses trifft er erneut auf Cynthia und Team Galaktik, welches den Weiß-Orb stehlen will, was ihnen auch gelingt. Vor seinem Arena-Kampf in Herzhofen trifft er auf ein weiteres Top-4 Mitglied, Herbaro. Ashs Chelast entwickelt sich im Kampf gegen Pauls Kramshef zu Chelcarain weiter, und er trifft seinen neuen Rivalen Barry. In Herzhofen besiegt er Lamina in einem 3-3 Match und bekommt seinen 5.Orden. Kurz darauf bekommt er in Fleetburg seinen 6. Orden von Veits Vater Adam. Auf der Eiseninsel hilft er Urs die Machenschaften von Team Galaktik zu verhindern. Beim PokéRinger-Wettbewerb in Wind Town entwickelt sich sein Staravia zu Staraptor. In einem Vorort von Blizzach nimmt er mit Pikachu am Ping-Pong Turnier teil, scheidet allerdings schon in der ersten Runde aus. In Blizzach angekommen gewinnt er in der dortigen Arena von Frida seinen 7. Orden. Auf seinem Weg nach Sonnewik machen Ash und seine Freunde einen Umweg Richtung Zweiblattdorf wegen eines Turniers. Auf dem Weg dorthin bestreitet er ein 6:6 Match gegen Paul, das er allerdings verliert. Bei diesem Kampf entwickelt sich sein Panflam zu Panpyro. In Zweiblattdorf nimmt er dann am dortigen Turnier teil, schlägt Barry im Finale und bekommt eine Trophäe. Außerdem bekam er die Chance auf einen Kampf mit Barrys Vater Viktor, welchen er knapp verliert. Am Kraterberg trifft er zum letzten Mal auf Team Galaktik, welche ihren Plan von einer Erschaffung einer neuen Welt nun umsetzten wollen. Mit Hilfe von Cynthia können sie diese Katastrophe verhindern. In der Nähe von Sonnewik fängt er sich ein Kaumalat und bestreitet erneut einen Kampf gegen Barry, bei dem sich sein Panpyro zu Panferno entwickelt. In Sonnewik angekommen, muss er mit Hilfe von Ignaz, dem dritten Top Vier Mitglied, den Kampfgeist des Arenaleiters Volkner wieder wecken, was ihnen auch gelingt. Sein Arenakampf wird allerdings von Team Rocket unterbrochen, die einen stromerzeugenden Turm entführen wollen, bei der Rückeroberung des Turms entwickelt sich sein Chelcarain zu Chelterrar weiter. Da Volkner erst einmal den Turm reparieren muss, geht Ash trainieren. Dabei trifft er auf einen Pokémon Ranger, Heatran und außerdem auf Charlie die ein Shaymin zu einem Gracidea-Feld bringen will. Bei einem Klau-Versuch trifft er außerdem auf das letzte Top-4 Mitglied der Sinnoh-Region Teresa. Nach dem Grand Festival kehren Ash und seine Freunde zurück nach Sonnewik. Dort wird der Arenakampf gegen Volkner wiederholt, den Ash für sich entscheiden kann. Später treffen die Freunde Jasmin aus Oliviana City wieder. In der Liga hat er Nando, Conway und Paul besiegt, danach kämpft er gegen Tobias im Halbfinale gegen den er verliert. In Der Abschied trennen sich schließlich seine, Rockos und Lucias Wege: Lucia bleibt in Sinnoh, um dort ihren Traum zu verfolgen eine Top-Koordinatorin zu werden, während Ash und Rocko nach Kanto zurückkehren. Dort verabschieden sich die Jungs voneinander, da Rocko nun Pokémon-Arzt werden will. Ash verfolgt weiterhin seinen Traum ein Pokémon-Meister zu werden. ☀Einall Ash kommt zusammen mit Professor Eich und seiner Mutter per Flugzeug nach Einall und trifft nach der Landung Professor Esche. Plötzlich ziehen dunkle Wolken auf und starke elektrische Ladungen lösen einen elektromagnetischen Impuls (EMP) aus, wodurch Pikachu die Fähigkeit genommen wird, Elektro-Attacken einzusetzen. Ash bemerkt, dass dies von einem seltsamen Pokémon kommen muss, das in der dunklen Wolke auftauchte: Zekrom, wie sich später herausstellen soll. Doch noch ahnt niemand, dass es Pikachu nicht gut geht. Professor Esche bringt nun Ash, seine Mutter und Professor Eich zum Pokémon Labor in Avenitia. Dort angekommen trifft Ash auf Diaz, der gerade sein neues Pokémon aussuchen will. Diaz ist überrascht, als er erfährt, dass Ash aus Alabastia in Kanto kommt, was sein Interesse und auch eine Rivalität mit Ash in ihm weckt. Später bekommt Pikachu seine Elektro-Fähigkeiten wieder. Auf dem Weg zur Pokémon Liga von Einall fängt sich Ash ein Dusselgurr, ein Ottaro und ein Floink. Außerdem schließen sich ihm Lilia und ihr Milza an. In Orion City tritt er daraufhin gegen die drei Arenaleiter Maik, Colin und Benny an und erkämpft sich den Triorden. Unterwegs nach Septerna City fängt sich Ash ein Serpifeu. Damit hat er bereits in den ersten sieben Folgen neben einem Dusselgurr alle Einall-Starter gefangen. In der Episode Kampf um Unratütox! erhält er ein Ei, aus dem einige Folgen später ein Zurrokex schlüpft. Außerdem trifft er unterwegs seine neue Rivalin Bell. In Septerna City angekommen tritt er gegen die örtliche Arenaleiterin Aloe an, gewinnt den Grundorden allerdings erst in einem Rückkampf. ☀Beim Durchqueren des Ewigenwald begegnet er Artie, dem Arenaleiter von Stratos City und fängt sich ein Strawickl. Als er in Stratos City ankommt, schickt er Strawickl zurück und nimmt Dusselgurr wieder in sein Team auf. Später hilft dieses die vielen Toxiped zu verjagen und entwickelte sich zu Navitaub weiter. Während des Kampfs um den Käferorden, entwickelt sich sein Strawickl dann zu Folikon weiter. ☀Auf dem Weg nach Rayono City fängt Ash sich ein Mebrana und ein Kiesling und nimmt am Don-Kampfturnier teil, bei dem er den zweiten Platz belegt. In Rayono City verhindert er zusammen mit den Metromeistern Hin und Her, dass Team Rocket mit Hilfe der Kampfmetro Pokémon entführen kann. Bei der Rayono City-Arena angekommen triff er ein weiteres Mal auf Bell und muss mit ansehen, wie sie ohne große Chance gegen die Arenaleiterin Kamilla verliert. Bei seinem eigenen Arenakampf kann Ash Kamilla jedoch bezwingen und den Voltorden für sich gewinnen. ☀Während seiner Reise nach Marea City begegnet Ash Lauro und fordert diesen zu einem Kampf heraus, der jedoch beendet wird, da Lauro währenddessen einschläft. Das ist damit nicht nur das erste Mal, dass Ash gegen einen Champ einer Region angetreten ist, sondern auch, dass sein Gegner ohne Einwirkungen anderer einschläft. Als Ash in Marea City den ortsansässigen Arenaleiter Turner herausfordern will, lehnt dieser ab. Erst wenn Ash ihm Vitalkraut besorgt, will er gegen ihn antreten. Um an das Kraut zu kommen, muss er erst das Kami-Trio Voltolos, Boreos und Demeteros beruhigen. Bei seinem Arenakampf mit Turner entwickel sich Kiesling zu Sedimantur. Unterwegs nach Panaero City sieht Ash das Sonnenbrillen-Rokkaiman wieder und fängt es sich, woraufhin er in Panearo City gegen die Arenaleiterin Géraldine antritt. Diese bestreitet nur Arenakämpfe, wenn sie siegessicher ist, ansonsten vergibt sie den Jetorden kampflos, kämpft jedoch gegen Ash, da sie ihm keine große Stärke zurechnet. Im Arenakampf entwickelt sich Ashs Navitaub jedoch zu Fasasnob und kann für seinen Trainer den Sieg davon tragen. ☀Ash legt auf dem Weg nach Nevaio City einen Zwischenstopp ein, um mit Zurrokex am Explodon-Turnier teilzunehmen, bei dem sie es zusammen unter die Top-4 schaffen. Bei einem Übungskampf gegen Lilias Emolga entwickelt sich Ashs Folikon zu Matrifol weiter. Am Fuße des Wendelbergs treffen Ash und Co. wieder auf Team Rocket. Diese planen ein Portal in die Vergangenheit zu öffnen und prähistorische Pokémon wie Karippas zu stehlen, was aber zusammen mit Ferris verhindert werden kann. In einem Pokémon-Kampfklub trifft Ash auf Floinks ehemaligen Trainer Werner. Dieser fordert Ash zu einem Doppelkampf heraus um Floinks Schwäche zu beweisen. Während des Kampfes entwickelt sich Floink zu Ferkokel weiter und kann beide Pokémon von Werner besiegen. Das Angebot sich wieder Werners Team anzuschließen, schlägt Ferkokel mit einem Flammenwurf aus. Schließlich kommen Ash und Co. in Nevaio City an und es kommt zum Arenakampf mit Sandro. Diesen Kampf kann Ash für sich entscheiden und bringt ihm den Eiszapforden ein. ☀Seinen achten Einall-Orden kann er in Vapydro City erringen. In der Einall-Liga besiegt er Diaz und Stefan, ehe er in der Episode Weiterentwicklung bei der Einall-Liga! Carsten und dessen frischentwickeltem Lucario im Viertelfinale unterliegt. In der nächsten Episode entscheidet er mit seinen Freunden die Weißen Ruinen besuchen, wobei sie auf der Reise N treffen, Ashs Glurak ins Team zurückkehrt und öfter gegen Team Plasma antreten müssen, um ihre Pläne zu durchkreuzen. Nachdem sie Reshiram erfolgreich vor den Gaunern schützen konnten, entscheiden die Kinder nach Kanto zu reisen, wozu sie den Decolora-Archipel durchqueren müssen. ☀Nachdem dies gelungen ist, trennt sich Ash von Lilia und Benny, die alleine weiterreisen wollen und kehrt mit Alba in Dem Traum hinterher! nach Alabastia zurück. Nach einem Wiedersehen mit seiner Mutter, alten Freunden und seinen Pokémon entscheidet er mit Alba nach Kalos aufzubrechen, da er an der dortigen Liga teilnehmen will. Er lässt alle Pokémon bis auf Pikachu bei Professor Eich zurück und erhält von seiner Mutter ein neues Outfit, bevor sie dann aufbrechen. Das neue Ziel ist Kalos. ☀Kalos In Begleitung von Alba erreichen Ash und Pikachu Kalos, Region der Träume und Abenteuer! Genauer gesagt: Illumina City. Dort trifft Ash auf Citro und dessen Schwester Heureka. Ash und Citro verabreden sich zu einem Kampf, der jedoch von Team Rocket unterbrochen wird. Dabei wird Ash von einem Froxy geschützt, das sich bei dem Angriff schwer verletzt. Ash bringt das Froxy in das Labor von Professor Platan, wo es vollständig genesen kann. Nachdem es Ash half ein randalierendes Knakrack zu beruhigen, schloss es sich dem jungen Trainer aus Albastia an, ebenso wie Citro und Heureka. Unterwegs nach Nouvaria City fängt sich Ash mit Froxys Hilfe das Rotkehlchen-Pokémon Dartiri. ☀In Ein stürmischer Nouvaria-Arenakampf! erreicht Ash mit Citro und Heureka Nouvaria City und trifft dort die neue Trainerin Serena, die Ash seit ihrer ersten Begegnung im Pokémon-Sommerlager in Alabastia als Kinder kennt. Den ersten Arenakampf gegen die Arenaleiterin Viola verliert Ash, im Rückkampf in Gib nie auf! kann er aber nach einem Spezial-Training gewinnen und erhält seinen ersten Kalos-Orden. In der selben Episode schließt sich Serena der Gruppe an. ☀Im weiteren Verlauf seiner Reise bringt ihm Serena in Ein Rihorn-Rennen mit Hindernissen! das Reiten eines Rihorn bei. Er nimmt daraufhin an einem von Team Rocket unterbrochenen Rennen teil. Als sie in Die Adelstitel des Kampfschlosses! das Kampfschloss aufsuchen, gewinnt Ash einen Kampf und bekommt deshalb den Adelstitel Baron verliehen. In XY099 entwickelt sich sein Amphizel zu Quajutsu und transformiert in dieser Episode erstmals in eine besondere, mysteriöse Form, die als „Ash-Quajutsu“ bezeichnet wird. Charakter und Verhalten Allgemeines Bereits in der ersten Episode wird deutlich, dass Ash Pokémon-Meister werden will und dafür alles gibt. Er ist sehr ehrgeizig und zielstrebig. Beim Abschied von seiner Mutter scheint er froh zu sein, endlich aufbrechen zu dürfen. Dass er mutig ist, wird spätestens im ersten Kampf gegen Team Rocket klar. Ashs Ehrgeiz wird auch deutlich, wenn er beim Betreten einer Stadt mit Arena diese sofort besuchen will, ohne die Attraktionen der Stadt etwa zu besuchen, wie seine Freunde das oftmals wollen. Außerdem Reiz es ihn vermeintlich stärkere Gegner herauszufordern, wie etwa Lauro, den Champ von Einall. ☀Dass Ash oftmals nicht nachdenkt, bevor er handelt, wird klar, als er sein neues Raupy gegen Tauboga einsetzt, welches es als Beute betrachtet. Er will, dass Misty sein Raupy bzw. Safcon mag, ihre Angst vor Käferpokémon interessiert ihn nicht. Diese "Planlosigkeit" zeigt sich im weiteren Verlauf der Reise immer wieder. So setzt Ash Pokémon mit Typnachteil ein oder befiehlt Attacken, die unwirksam sind, obwohl er diese Erfahrung schon mehrmals gemacht hat. Er trainiert später speziell für Arenakämpfe und Ligen sehr diszipliniert, vor allem in Hoenn, Sinnoh und Kalos, um neue Attacken und Strategien zu entwickeln. ☀Ash erkennt nie, wenn Liebe im Spiel ist und ihm beispielsweise Avancen gemacht werden. In Kampf auf süßer Ebene! versteht er etwa nicht, was Tortina meint, als sie ihn fragt, ob er jemanden hätte, der sich um ihn "kümmert". Serena weiß hingegen worauf sie hinaus ist. Dass Serena ihn sehr mag, scheint er nicht zu merken. Auch bei Misty wirkte er in „romantischen“ Situationen unbeholfen und tollpatschig. Auch Anabels und Angies Gefühle erkennt und erwidert er wohl nicht. Allgemein kann man sagen, dass er sich nicht so für Mädchen interessiert. ☀Ash vertraut seinen Pokémon und Freunden und dieses Vertrauen ist unerschütterlich. Außerdem sieht er immer das Beste in jedem Individuum, was man etwa dann sieht, wenn er Citros Erfindungen bewundert, obwohl diese meist explodieren und keinen Erfolg erzielen. Er ist andererseits auch naiv und zu gutmütig, da er meist erst zu später erkennt, wenn Team Rocket in Verkleidung vor ihm auftaucht oder ihn austrickst. Doch diese Eigenschaft teilt Ash mit seinen Mitstreitern. Ash vertraut seinen Pokémon und Freunden und dieses Vertrauen ist unerschütterlich. Außerdem sieht er immer das Beste in jedem Individuum, was man etwa dann sieht, wenn er Citros Erfindungen bewundert, obwohl diese meist explodieren und keinen Erfolg erzielen. Er ist andererseits auch naiv und zu gutmütig, da er meist erst zu später erkennt, wenn Team Rocket in Verkleidung vor ihm auftaucht oder ihn austrickst. Doch diese Eigenschaft teilt Ash mit seinen Mitstreitern. ☀Zu Beginn seiner Reise scheint unter einem Minderwertigkeitskomplex zu leiden, der auf der Rivalität mit Gary basiert. Infolgedessen ist er nach Siegen zunächst noch zu selbstbewusst, was oftmals zu Problemen führt. So wird Ash in Hoenn beispielsweise von Dragan zurechtgewiesen, auf den Orange-Inseln von Lorelei. Außerdem war er zu Beginn sehr hitzköpfig und reagierte bei Sticheleien von Gary oder Misty etwa direkt mit aufbrausendem Verhalten. Nach Niederlagen, wie z. B. nach der gegen Richie war er sehr deprimiert und konnte nur durch seine Freunde aufgemuntert werden. Mit der Zeit reift er jedoch, analysiert bei Niederlagen die gemachten Fehler und gönnt seinen Rivalen meist auch den Sieg und gratuliert ihnen, wenn sie in seinen Augen verdient gewonnen haben. Er hat das Talent, die meisten Menschen, denen er begegnet zu seinen Freunden zu machen, was daran liegt, dass er offenherzig und gutmütig ist. Darüber hinaus trifft er auch auf sehr viele legendäre Pokémon, die sein reines Herz erkennen und ihm wohlgesonnen sind. Dass er Aura spüren und manipulieren kann ist eine besondere Eigenschaft von Ash. Ash probiert auch gerne Neues aus. So nimmt er etwa an Wettbewerben und allen möglichen Wettkämpfen teil und versucht auch dort immer zu gewinnen. ☀Beziehung zu Pikachu Mit Pikachu kann Ash sich zunächst nicht anfreunden, da es so stur ist wie er. Als die Beiden jedoch von den Habitak angegriffen werden und es Pikachu nicht gut, macht er sich jedoch Sorgen und es zeigt sich, dass die beiden trotz ihrer Probleme schon eine enge Bindung zueinander haben. Mit der Zeit wird die Bindung zwischen beiden immer enger, die beiden werden beste Freunde und setzen sich stets für einander ein. So scheut sich Ash beispielsweise nicht davor, sich vor Pikachu zu werfen, um es vor gegnerischen Attacken zu schützen oder Klippen herunterzuspringen, um seinen Freund zu retten. Auch wenn Pikachu die menschliche Sprache nicht beherrscht, scheint Ash seine Mimik und Gestik interpretieren zu können und es so zu verstehen. Ash respektiert Pikachus Wunsch sich nicht zu entwickeln und weiß, dass es auch als Pikachu stark genug ist zu bestehen. Dies äußert sich darin, dass er es gegen viele Arenaleiter und in anderen Trainerkämpfen verwendet, auch wenn Pikachu einen Typnachteil hat. Wenn Pikachu verletzt ist oder krank (z. B. elektrisch überladen) zeigt sich, wie sehr sich Ash um es sorgt, da es es umsorgt und sofort Hilfe sucht. Verliert Pikachu aufgrund äußerer Einflüsse die Kontrolle über sich, kann nur Ash es stoppen, auch wenn er durch die Elektroschocks in Gefahr gerät. ☀Beziehung zu seinen anderen Pokémon Ash will zunächst so viele Pokémon wie möglich auf seiner Reise fangen, am liebsten mehr als sein Dauerrivale Gary. Doch mit der Zeit bemerkt er, dass er nicht auf Menge, sondern Qualität setzen will und fängt nur Pokémon, die ihn etwa aufgrund ihres Charakters reizen (z. B. Resladero oder zu denen er direkt eine Bindung geschlossen hat, da er Abenteuer mit ihnen erlebt oder/und beschützt hat. Ash besitzt auch einige Pokémon, wie Pauls ehemaligen Panflam, die einem anderen Trainer gehörten, kann sie aber in sein Team integrieren, ihnen ihre Ängste nehmen und ihre Stärken hervorheben, sodass sich sich auch entwickeln können. Er vertraut ihnen stets und setzt auf ihre Fähigkeiten, sodass Typvor- und Nachteile in Kämpfen keine Rolle für ihn spielen. ☀Ash respektiert ihre Eigenarten und stellt ihre Wünsche (z. B. keine Entwicklung) über sein Vorhaben Pokémonmeister zu werden, weshalb sie ihn schätzen und alles für ihn geben. So tauscht er auch Griffel mit Lucias Bamelin, da Griffel lieber an Wettbewerben teilnehmen will, auch wenn es ihm schwerfällt. ☀Ab Hoenn trainiert Ash gezielter mit seinen Pokémon, die er als gleichberechtigte Partner sieht, gezielt für Arenakämpfe und die Liga, und bringt ihnen dabei auch neue Attacken, wie Aero-Ass oder Eisenschweif bei. Damit seine Pokémon stärker werden, gibt er sie manchmal auch in die Obhut anderer Trainer, wenn er sich sicher ist, dass dies das beste für sie ist. Beispiele hierfür sind Glurak oder Skorgro. Außerdem lässt er manche seiner Partner, wie Ashs Smettbo zu ihrem Wohl frei. Abschiede fallen ihn schwer. Er weint bei den meisten, eine emotionale Reaktion die man bei Ash nur selten sieht. ☀Beziehung zu Rocko und Misty Von Misty, die Ash als erste seiner künftigen Begleiter trifft, ist er zunächst nicht begeistert, verspricht aber für ihr zerstörtes Fahrrad aufzukommen. Dies scheint ihn aber nicht so sehr zu interessieren, da Pikachus Zustand für ihn viel wichtiger ist. Dafür strengt er sich sehr an und lehnt Mistys Hilfe mehrmals ab. Man merkt jedoch, dass er auch eine einfühlsame Seite hat, da er sich nach Pikachus Niederlage sehr um es kümmert und ihn Rockos Geschichte sehr bewegt. Dass er beim ersten Kampf nicht weiß, dass Donnerattacken gegen Gesteinpokémon ebenso wirkungslos sind wie Flugattacken, gibt er nicht zu, sondern sagt stattdessen, dass er dies nur vergessen habe. Zu Misty ist er zu diesem Zeitpunkt weniger nett. Er scheint froh zu sein Rockos als Begleiter zu haben, will aber nicht, dass Misty mit ihnen reist und läuft sogar weg, ohne dass er das kaputte Fahrrad bisher bezahlt hat. Dies zeigt, dass er unbekümmert ist, aber auch kein wirklich schlechtes Gewissen hat. In Bezaubernd Schwestern fällt ihm allerdings auf, dass sie ihnen nicht mehr folgt und fragt Rocko, wieso sie Azuria City nicht betreten will. Dann sagt er, dass man Mädchen einfach nicht verstehen könne. Er will zunächst nicht den Quellorden annehmen, weil er alle Orden fair im Kampf gewinnen will, hätte ihn dann aber doch angenommen, wenn Misty dies nicht verhindert hätte. Nachdem er seinen Orden erhalten hat, ärgert er Misty und sagt, dass er besser gewesen wäre. Dies zeigt, dass er sich gerne mit ihr streitet. Dass er nicht nachfragt, wo Rocko die ganze Zeit über war, verdeutlicht, dass er sich eher auf sich selbst konzentriert und zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht allzu sehr auf seine Freunde. ☀Mit der Zeit wird im die Freundschaft zu Rocko und Misty jedoch immer wichtiger. Er braucht ihre Aufmunterungen und Tipps, um in Kämpfen bestehen zu können und gibt selbst sein Leben, um sie zu retten, wenn sie in Gefahr sind. Zwischen Misty und Ash gibt es auch einige romantische Momente, die durch Ashs Unvermögen taktvoll zu reagieren, zunichte gemacht werden. Streitigkeiten brechen oftmals zwischen ihnen aus, da beide stur und hitzköpfig sind. Rocko dient als ruhender Pol. Ash schätzt ihn wegen seiner Reife, seiner Kochkünste und sein Talent mit Pokémon umzugehen. ☀Als Misty und Rocko Ashs Team verlassen, ist dieser geknickt und traurig. Er erinnert sich in seiner späteren Abenteuern zwischendurch immer wieder an sie, wie z. B. als er in Hoenn zunächst alleine mit Max und Maike umherreiste. Die Glücksbringer die er von ihnen bei ihrer Abreise erhalten hat, hat er immer bei sich. Immer wenn er Misty etwa wiedertrifft, freut Ash sich sehr und sie streiten auch nicht mehr so häufig, um die gemeinsame Zeit zu nutzen. Außerdem zeigt sich daran, dass beide ein Stück weit gereift sind. ☀Beziehung zu Maike und Max Ash agiert als Mentor für Maike und bringt ihr die Grundlagen des Trainerdaseins bei. Auch wenn sie oft tollpatschig handelt und Fehler macht, hat er Geduld mit ihr. Sie streiten sich nur selten, wie etwa bei ihren ersten gemeinsamen Doppelkampf, vertragen sich dann aber auch schnell. Von Maikes Entscheidung Koordinatorin zu werden, ist Ash zunächst überrascht, unterstützt sie dann aber auf ihrem Weg und muntert sie bei Rückschlägen stets auf. Für Max nimmt Ash eine Art Bruderrolle ein. Er sorgt sich um ihn und ist selten von ihm und seiner Besserwisserei genervt. Als Max beispielsweise nach Normans Niederlage im Arenakampf gegen Ash mit dem Orden davonläuft, da er enttäuscht ist, tröstet ihn Ash und reagiert ungewöhnlich einfühlsam, sodass Max sich entschuldigt und ihm den Orden gibt. Auch als Maike verkündet, dass sie nicht mehr mit Ash weiterreisen wird und Max somit auch nach Hause zurückkehren muss, kann Ash ihn ebenfalls aufmuntern, indem er ihm verspricht immer mit ihnen befreundet zu sein und später gegen Max anzutreten. ☀Beziehung zu Lucia Ash hat schon zu Beginn seiner Reise mit Lucia eine sehr gute Beziehung. Es gibt wenige Momente, in denen die beiden Meinungsverschiedenheiten aufweisen, die aber dann meistens von Rocko bzw. einem ihrer Pokémon geklärt werden. Die Freundschaft der beiden spiegelt sich auch im Tausch von Ashs Griffel und Lucias Bamelin wieder. Ash hat zuvor erst einmal ganz am Anfang seiner Reise getauscht. Ash unterstützt seine Freundin stets dabei ihr Ziel Top-Koordinatorin zu werden zu erreichen und führt auch oftmals Trainingskämpfe mit ihr aus. ☀Beziehung zu Lilia und Benny Im Gegensatz zu Maike und Lucia ist Lilia keine Anfängerin, sondern hat schon seit ihrer Kindheit Kontakt zu Pokémon, weiß deshalb auch wie sie mit ihnen umzugehen hat und benötigt diesbezüglich Ashs Hilfe nicht. Sie schätzen sich sehr, streiten sich gelegentlich aber auch, wie in Ein Streit mit schlimmen Folgen! weil beide Hitzköpfe sind. Schließlich vertragen sich die Beiden jedoch stets und respektieren sich nach wie vor. Auch Benny schätzt Ash sehr. Er scheint von seinen Bewertungen selten genervt zu sein, wie Lilia es etwa ist, und bewundert ihn dafür, dass er auf so vielen verschiedenen Feldern ein Experte ist. ☀Beziehung zu Serena, Citro und Heureka Ash und Serena kennen sich eigentlich schon aus ihrer Kindheit, auch wenn Ash sich zunächst nicht an sie erinnert. Auch damals war er sehr hilfsbereit zu ihr, was der Grund dafür sein könnte, da sie ihm zugetan ist. Oftmals wirkt es so als sei Serena verliebt in ihn, ob Ash diese Gefühle teilt, ist unklar, da er nicht auf ihre Anspielungen eingeht. Allerdings scheint er Serena sehr zu mögen, was man daran sieht, dass er sie fragt, ob sie sich ihm nicht anschließen will. Sonst verhält er sich allerdings genauso zu ihr, wie zu ihren Vorgängerinnen. In Geschenke, die von Herzen kommen! schenkt er ihr jedoch ein blaues Band, was zeigt, dass er sie in ihrem Vorhaben Top-Performerin zu werden, unterstützt und wie eng ihre Freundschaft ist. Zu Heureka ist Ash auch sehr nett. Er scheint kaum von ihr genervt zu sein, wie er es manchmal von Max war. Dies könnte daran liegen, dass Ash gereift ist oder einfach Heurekas kindliche Art toleriert. Ash bewundert Citro stets für seine Erfindungen, auch wenn diese nicht immer den gewünschten Effekt erzielen oder explodieren. Er vertraut in seine Fähigkeiten. ☀Seine Pokémon Im Team Pikachu ♂ Debüt in Pika – Pikachu Donnerschock Donnerblitz Agilität Ruckzuckhieb Donner Risikotackle Tackle Silberblick Eisenschweif Volttackle Elektroball Fähigkeit: Statik Hauptartikel: Ashs Pikachu Ash erhält Pikachu als sein erstes Pokémon von Professor Eich, nachdem er die eigentliche Verteilung der Starter-Pokémon verpasst hat. Pikachu hasst es in seinem Pokéball zu bleiben, weshalb es meistens auf Ashs Schulter zu finden ist. Außerdem will sich Pikachu nie zu einem Raichu weiterentwickeln. Anfangs kann Pikachu seinen Trainer überhaupt nicht leiden, doch nach vielen gemeinsamen Erlebnissen sind sie beste Freunde geworden. So gibt Ash ihm anfangs in Pikachus Abschied die Möglichkeit ihn zu verlassen, um mit anderen Pikachu leben zu können, doch das Pokémon bleibt bei ihm, was die Freundschaft der beiden bestätigt. Fähigkeit: Statik ☀Quajutsu ♂ Debüt in Kalos, Region der Träume und Abenteuer! Aquawelle Blubber Pfund Doppelteam Zerschneider Aero-Ass Wasser-Shuriken Hauptartikel: Ashs Quajutsu Ash begegnete Froxy nach seiner Ankunft in Illumina City, wobei es den jungen Trainer aus Alabastia vor einem Angriff des Team Rocket rettet und schwer verletzt wird. Ash bringt Froxy jedoch in das Labor von Professor Platan, wo es vollständig genesen kann. Am Ende der Episode Verfolgungsjagd in Illumina City! schließt es sich Ash dann an. Später entwickelt es sich zu Amphizel. In XY099 entwickelt es sich zu Quajutsu und transformiert erstmals zu Ash-Quajutsu. Fähigkeit: Nicht bekannt ☀Fiaro Debüt in Ein Kampf der Lüfte! Doppelteam Schnabel Klingensturm Stahlflügel Nitroladung Sturzflug Hauptartikel: Ashs Fiaro Auf dem Weg nach Nouvaria City begegnen Ash und seine Freunde einem wilden Dedenne, das versucht eine Beere zu fressen. Jedoch wird ihm diese Beere von einem wilden Dartiri gestohlen. Daraufhin stellt sich Ashs Froxy dem Dartiri entgegen und schwächt es derart, dass Ash es letztlich einfangen kann. Später entwickelt es sich zu Dartignis. In XY085 entwickelt es sich im Kampf gegen Lavados zu Fiaro. Fähigkeit: Flammkörper ☀Resladero Debüt in Der Wald-Champion! Karateschlag Turmkick Flying Press Kreuzschere Hauptartikel: Ashs Resladero Resladero ist das dritte Pokémon, das Ash in Kalos gefangen hat. Fähigkeit: Nicht bekannt ☀UHaFnir ♂ Debüt in Fliegen ist kein Kinderspiel! Superschall Tackle Akrobatik Überschallknall Hauptartikel: Ashs UHaFnir EF-eM schlüpft in Fliegen ist kein Kinderspiel! aus einem Ei, das Ashs Resladero findet und dank Dartignis' Fähigkeit Flammkörper schnell schlüpft. Ash fängt es schließlich. In XY109 entwickelt es sich zu UHaFnir. Fähigkeit: Nicht bekannt ☀Bei Professor Eich Bisasam ♂ Debüt in Bisasam und das versteckte Idyll Tackle Bodycheck Rasierblatt Rankenhieb Solarstrahl Schlafpuder Egelsamen Wirbelwind Schaufler Hauptartikel: Ashs Bisasam Ash fängt Bisasam als sein viertes Pokémon auf dem Weg nach Orania City in einem verstecktem Dorf. Obwohl Bisasam während der Reisen mit Ash sehr stark geworden ist, möchte es sich strikt nicht weiterentwickeln, was klar wird, als es sich während eines Rituals verschiedener Bisasam als einziges nicht zu Bisaknosp entwickelt. Während der Johto-Reisen lässt Ash es bei Professor Eich, damit es Streit zwischen den Pokémon, die der Professor hütet, lösen kann. Fähigkeit: Nicht bekannt ☀Glurak ♂ Debüt in Glumanda – ein Pokémon in Nöten Flammenwurf Silberblick Raserei Schädelwumme Glut Feuerwirbel Geowurf Drachenwut Bodycheck Tackle Fliegen Feuerodem Hitzekoller Stahlflügel Schlitzer Drachenrute Flügelschlag Hauptartikel: Ashs Glurak Glurak wird von Ash als Glumanda in einem Wald nahe Orania City gefunden, wo es auf einem Felsen auf seinen Trainer wartet. Als Ash und seine Freunde es später verletzt wiederfinden, bringen sie es ins örtliche Pokémon-Center, wo sie auf dessen Trainer treffen, der sich jedoch wenig um die Belange seines Pokémon kümmert. Am nächsten Morgen flieht Glumanda, wird aber von Ash gefunden, der es in sein Team aufnimmt. Es entwickelt sich zu Glutexo, nachdem es eine Armee von hypnotisierten Kokowei besiegt, was ihm jedoch den Respekt gegenüber Ash nimmt. Dies ändert sich auch nicht nach der Entwicklung zu Glurak, das sich während der Reise in ein anderes Glurak verliebt und bei ihm bleibt, da es auch von dessen Trainerin trainiert wird. Bei einem Kanto-Fest in Einall erinnert sich Ash daran, dass er selbst mal ein Glumanda hatte und holt sich Glurak zurück in sein Team. Nach der Einall-Reise wird es jedoch bei Professor Eich gelassen. Kingler ♂ Debüt in Der geheimnisvolle Leuchtturm Klammer Blubber Härtner Silberblick Stampfer Krabbhammer Aquaknarre Hyperstrahl Hauptartikel: Ashs Kingler Krabby wird von Ash als siebtes Pokémon gefangen, während er und seine Freunde ihm an einem Strand begegnen. Sein Kampfdebüt findet in der ersten Runde der Indigo Liga statt, wo es Mandis Kokowei besiegt und sich sofort zu Kingler entwickelt. Als solches hilft es Ash schließlich den ganzen Kampf gegen Mandi zu gewinnen, wodurch er eine Runde weiter kommt. Nach der Liga bleibt es in Professor Eichs Obhut. ☀Sleimok Debüt in Drohende Gefahr Bodyslam Giftwolke Matschbombe Hauptartikel: Ashs Sleimok Ash fängt sein Sleimok im Kraftwerk von Gringey City und schickt es direkt zu Professor Eich. Dort verweilt lange es, da Ash es fast ausschließlich in Liga-Kämpfen einsetzt. So gewinnt Ash in der Kanto-Liga die vierte Vorrunde mit Sleimok und bekämpft auch seinen Rivalen Gary Eich während der Silberkonferenz mit diesem Pokémon. ☀Tauros (30 Stück) ♂ Debüt in Miniryu no Densetsu Geofissur Bodycheck Hornattacke Doppelteam Hauptartikel: Ashs Tauros Während seines Aufenthalts in der Safari-Zone nimmt Ash sich vor, so viele Pokémon wie möglich zu fangen, doch immer wenn er die Möglichkeit dazu bekommt, rennt eine Herde von 30 Tauros dazwischen. Deshalb fängt er schließlich diese und schickt sie zu Professor Eich. ☀Relaxo ♂ Debüt in Entzückender Notdienst Bodyslam Kopfnuss Megakick Megahieb Hyperstrahl Eishieb Tackle Schutzschild Erholung Hauptartikel: Ashs Relaxo Auf den Orange-Inseln treffen Ash, Misty und Tracey ein Relaxo, das Ash fangen kann, nachdem es sich auf mehreren Grapefruit-Inseln satt gefressen hat und von einem Pummeluff eingeschläfert wurde. Ash lässt Relaxo für die restliche Zeit auf den Orange-Inseln im Team, kann es aber nicht im finalen Kampf gegen Drake einsetzen, da es eingeschlafen ist und nicht rechtzeitig aufwachen würde. Schließlich entscheidet er sich, Relaxo fortan bei Professor Eich zu lassen. Skaraborn ♂ Debüt in Finger weg von Karnimani! Tackle Hornattacke Ausdauer Silberblick Bodycheck Furienschlag Kratzfurie Vielender Schlafrede Power-Punch Hyperstrahl Hauptartikel: Ashs Skaraborn Skaraborn schließt sich Ash als erstes Pokémon aus Johto an, nachdem dieser ihm geholfen hat, den Angriff einiger Pinsir im Wald der Skaraborn zu überstehen. Nach dem Ende der Silberkonferenz lässt Ash es bei Professor Eich zurück. Lorblatt ♀ Debüt in Schnappt euch Snubbull! Rasierblatt Rankenhieb Tackle Lockduft Bodyslam Kopfnuss Solarstrahl Hauptartikel: Ashs Lorblatt Ash trifft in der Nähe von Viola City auf ein Endivie, dass aus Sturheit gegen sein Glurak kämpfen möchte. Es wird dabei schwer verletzt, weshalb Team Rocket versucht es auf ihre Seite zu bringen, was sie schließlich schaffen. Am Ende gelingt es Ash dennoch Endivies Vertrauen zu erlangen und es schließt sich seinem Team an. Um Ash später vor Team Rocket zu beschützen, entwickelt es sich Lorblatt und besiegt die Gegner. Als Ash nach Hoenn aufbricht, lässt er Lorblatt bei Professor Eich zurück. ☀Igelavar Debüt in Sanft und wollig Flammenwurf Tackle Rauchwolke Agilität Sternschauer Ruckzuckhieb Flammenrad Eruption Aero-Ass Hauptartikel: Ashs Igelavar Während ihrer Reise erreichen Ash und seine Freunde einen Wald, der von mehreren Feurigel bewohnt sein soll, weshalb Ash sich entscheidet eines zu suchen. Dabei wird er von den anderen getrennt und läuft Team Rocket in die Arme. Auf seiner Flucht vor ihnen trifft er ein Feurigel, für dessen Schutz er sein Leben riskiert, weshalb sich ihm das Pokémon letztlich anschließt. Kurz vor der Sinnoh-Liga holt Ash einige seiner älteren Pokémon kurzzeitig in sein Team zurück, darunter auch Feurigel, welches sich während eines Kampfes mit Team Rocket zu Igelavar weiterentwickelt. ☀Karnimani ♂ Debüt in Gefährlicher Tunnel Kratzer Biss Aquaknarre Kopfnuss Schädelwumme Grimasse Silberblick Hauptartikel: Ashs Karnimani Während der Reise nach Dukatia City werfen Ash und Misty jeweils einen Köderball auf ein wildes Karnimani. Da unklar ist, wem es denn nun gehört, kommt es zu einem Wettkampf der beiden, den Ash gewinnt. Das Karnimani von Ash ist nicht nur stark, sondern auch stets gut gelaunt und tanzt ständig, oftmals auch in Kämpfen, sodass es vielen Attacken geschickt ausweichen kann. Am Ende der Johto-Reisen lässt Ash Karnimani bei Professor Eich. ☀Noctuh Debüt in Heiße Kämpfe Schnabel Hypnose Windstoß Gesichte Tackle Konfusion Himmelsfeger Sondersensor Luftschnitt Hauptartikel: Ashs Noctuh Ash und seine Freunde treffen auf dem Weg nach Dukatia City einen Professor, der schon seit Ewigkeiten versucht, ein golden gefärbtes Noctuh zu fangen. Als Ash davon hört, entwickelt sich zwischen dem Professor und Ash ein Wettstreit, da nun beide das Noctuh fangen wollen. Dies wird dadurch erschwert, dass dieses außergewöhnlich kluge Exemplar mehrere Fangversuche zu vereiteln weiß. Schließlich gelingt Ash es jedoch das Pokémon zufangen. Als er nach Hoenn aufbricht, lässt er es ebenfalls bei Professor Eich zurück. ☀Donphan ♂ Debüt in Extreme-Pokémon in Eiskirchen Tackle Walzer Bodycheck Erdbeben Einigler Kraftreserve Hyperstrahl Hauptartikel: Ashs Donphan Ash erhält dieses Pokémon als Pokémon-Ei, nachdem er ein Pokémon-Rennen in Eiskirchen gewonnen hat. Nach zwei Episoden schlüpft ein Phanpy und obwohl es noch ein Baby- und Ashs jüngstes Pokémon ist, stellt es sich in Kämpfen als relativ stark heraus. Nachdem Ash es nach seiner Johto-Reise bei Professor Eich ließ, nimmt er es für die Erkundung der Kampfzone auf seinen eigenen Wunsch wieder mit. Im Kampf gegen einen von Team Rockets Robotern entwickelt es sich schließlich zu Donphan. Als Ash nach Sinnoh aufbricht, lässt er Donphan schließlich wieder in Alabastia. ☀Schwalboss Debüt in Ein Schwalbini kommt selten allein! Schnabel Flügelschlag Aero-Ass Doppelteam Ruckzuckhieb Hauptartikel: Ashs Schwalboss Schwalbini wird von Ash gefangen, nachdem es die Schokolade von Max gestohlen hat und dann von Pikachu zum Kampf herausgefordert wird. Es entwickelt sich später während des PokéRinger-Wettbewerbs zu einem Schwalboss. Auch dieses Pokémon lässt Ash vor dem Aufbruch nach Sinnoh bei Professor Eich. ☀Gewaldro ♂ Debüt in Die Geckarbor und ihr Zuhause Pfund Slam Ruckzuckhieb Kugelsaat Laubklinge Solarstrahl Agilität Blättersturm Hauptartikel: Ashs Gewaldro Ash trifft Geckarbor auf dem Weg nach Metarost City, wo es versucht einen alten Baum, der seine Heimat darstellt, zu retten. Es erhält dabei Hilfe von Ash und nachdem sie gemeinsam den Baum gerettet haben, fängt Ash das Pokémon. Geckarbor entwickelt sich im Kampf gegen ein Krakeelo, gleichzeitig mit dem gegnerischen Pokémon weiter zu Reptain weiter. Seine finale Form Gewaldro erreicht es schließlich in einem Kampf gegen Team Rocket. Bevor Ash nach Sinnoh aufbricht, lässt er sein Gewaldro bei Professor Eich. ☀Krebscorps ♂ Debüt in Der Krebscorps-Fischer Krabbhammer Blubbstrahl